


Partially Open

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Business AU, Condoms, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Sex, Fiction, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Intimacy, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, POV Liam, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Rimming, Romance, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Switching, Teen Romance, Trust, Voyeurism, Yaoi, bulge, cum, prostate, thrusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever looked for love in the wrong place(s)? Only to figure that true love finds you when you least expect it? Then this story was made for you."</p><p>•Max</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beautiful Body

**Author's Note:**

> •Chapter Song(s)•  
> Ariana Grande-Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart  
> Norah Jones-Love Me Tender

I hadn't brushed my teeth for four long days, a fact that I only know because it was the same amount of days that I had called off work. Here I was, 22, successful, handsome, climbing the corporate ladder, becoming wealthier by the minute, and I was falling apart because my boyfriend dumped me.

 He didn't just dump me, oh no, he gave me the ultimate 'fuck you' by letting me catch him in my bed and in my house with some other guy. To add insult to injury, I overheard him talking to him saying how glad he was that I worked so much because it gave him time to fuck his little twink boy. I sort of short-circuited. All I remember of the confrontation is me throwing both him and his twink out along with his belongings so I guess you really could say that I broke it off. However, I felt like a grade-A fool.

 During my four-day meltdown, I began remembering more and more of the information that I garnered from my now ex. He had been fucking someone else for over four months. We had only been together less than a year but I felt that we were soul mates. Little did I know how wrong I was. He said that he was no longer satisfied with me because I worked so long and hard and never had any time for him. In my grief-stricken stupor, I failed to mention that maybe he could have gotten a job, but that point is moot now.

 The fact is, I'm heart-broken, I'm just beginning to realize that I smell really badly, and I can't call off work indefinitely.With that in mind, I went back to work.

 By the way, my name is Liam Payne. I'm 5' 11- tall, 161-165lbs. of mostly muscle, and I am fairly hairy in a peach fuzz kind of way where my hair sheens my body without growing long enough to start curling. Because of this, I tend to look like I groom my hair. I have a beard and mustache that is perfectly manage despite my only being 22. I look far more ruggish than I am and I love that look on both my partners and myself. My hair is a light brown that looks burnished. I've got brown eyes that are rimmed in hazel making my stare both warm and casual.

 When I decided to go back to work, I had to do a double take in the mirror because I looked ten years older and, like, I hadn't shaved in a month. I hated to go back to work but it was necessary.

 The day that I got back to work, I felt like everyone could see the change in me. I was even more driven and obsessed with doing my job but now it wasn't out of ambition; it was a way for me not to think about what a shamble my life was in. I was not really a drinker so I couldn't drown my sorrows in liquor and I knew that casual sex would only make me hate my situation more. The only solace I had left was that I was damned good at what I did and could throw myself into it. Pretty soon my boss took notice and relayed to me that if I kept it up I would be getting a promotion. I didn't care about a promotion. I just wanted to not feel so terrible.

 A couple of months later I had a vacation coming up and I was ready for it. I knew that pushing myself so hard those last months was only going to make me crash eventually and then I'd be no good to anyone. So I decided to take a nice long road trip to search for answers. Maybe my ex was right; climbing the corporate ladder might have been too much of my focus.

 The Friday before my vacation, my boss Zayn popped his head into my office, "Hey Liam, you got a minute?" I told him to come on in, sensing that there was something amiss. He sat down on my couch and started, "Liam, I know that you're about to go on vacation but the recent merger we've been working on might fall through if we both aren't there to secure the deal."

 I didn't really have a problem with it but I still wanted to know why. "I thought that we weren't settling on a deal until next quarter, why did our clients suddenly move up the deadline? . . . Not that i'm complaining, hell, that means more money for us for rushing and coming in under the deadline"

 He replied looking a little green around the gills, "Well", he said, "they want us to fly to New York for a week to oversee the merger at their corporate headquarters, the company that they're merging with has stock holdings that just shot through the roof and they show no signs of dropping. They've been on a steady rise for almost a month and this was just the push they needed to speed up this process."

 I thought nothing of his look once I heard what sounded like good news and informed him that I was just going to take a small road trip and that it really was not a bother for me to go. I was really dedicated to our clients. He looked pleased and said that we might as well leave that Sunday. We had to be there on that Monday, so we could use that Sunday night to get all of the necessary paperwork and to arrange plans. I met him at the airport on Sunday morning and we were on our way.

 By then, my mind was in full work mode, I had forgotten all about not climbing the corporate ladder because now I was in my element. I discussed the terms of the deal with Zayn and he didn't have to be impressed with my immaculate attention to the minute details of this deal because that was just my work ethic. We were on the plane for what felt like hours and then we finally touched down.

 We had only booked one room with twin beds because we were still a fairly small company and I wasn't into splurging if it wasn't necessary. After going over the necessaries once more, we decided to relax for a couple of hours and check out the hotel bar. We were on our second drinks, me a club soda, and Zayn a gin & tonic when he saw my face blanch.

 I felt like I had been punched in the stomach as I drank in the sight of my long lost ex. Even though I thought I was getting over it, seeing him again made the wound so raw that I almost couldn't breathe. Liam saw my expression and immediately asked me what was wrong. I had never confided in anyone about my ex and not many people around the office knew anything about my personal life, but at the moment, I desperately felt the need to confide.

 I told Zayn that the guy across the bar was my ex and that I had caught him in bed with someone else. For a moment he just looked shocked. I don't know what shocked him more, me being gay or the fact that I had caught my ex in bed with someone else. I waited tentatively, knowing that he might feel uncomfortable with me. He then said something that shocked the hell out of me. He said, "Damn, I hope you threw away the sheets." I could do nothing but laugh, the tension had drained away. I had never thought he was gay, but now that he knew I was, my curiosity was peaked as to whether or not he was. For the first time in months, I scoped another guy out.

 He had liquid hazel eyes with smooth tanned skin, high cheek bones, and his face was chiseled- clean-shaven but you could tell that he'd have a bush of a beard if he ever let it grow out. I had never seen him work out so I guess that he was nicely built by the way his suits hung on him. He's about my height with maybe 20lbs. under my weight. He has dark-raven brown hair that is streaked from sunlight making him look more like he stepped off a beach rather than out of a boardroom.

 Zayn must've caught me starring because he asked me if I was thinking about my ex. Wow, I dodged one there, he must have misread my scrutiny of the strong planes of his face as reminiscence. I told him that I was and that he was the reason I had missed work those months ago.

 He said, "Yeah I remember, you came back with this look in your eyes that struck me as fierce determination at the time, but now hearing this I think it was more hardness, like you were shielding yourself, i'm sorry, if I had known, maybe I could have helped... you know, talked or something."

 I thought that was kinda sweet but I didn't say anything. We decided to head to the room when I remembered that I didn't know if he was gay or not. Not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable, I offered to get another room, but he just he shushed me with a quick kiss on the cheek that sent my mind reeling and just said, "No need".

 The whole rest of the night I was very contemplative. Was the kiss just reassurance that he didn't mind me being gay? Was he attracted to me? For months after my ex, I hadn't even needed to jack off because I was too stricken to even want sex but here I was now with a stiff hard-on from one quick chaste kiss. And from my boss, no less!! I tossed and turned while Zayn slept peacefully. Oh how I envied him.

 The next few days were almost a blur. We went through the necessary paperwork, had all of the lawyers look over the contracts... etc. by Thursday morning we were done and had one more day left in New York to just chill out and celebrate the deal going through. We decided to do a little sight seeing and went to the museum, central park, and 5th ave. It was fun, in a weird way; it was almost like a date.

 I was sure by now that I was attracted to Zayn but I wasn't into casual sex and him being my boss didn't make my predicament any better. On top of that, I was beginning to believe that Zayn had a thing for me too. All day he was almost shy in that I swear he would be looking at me but the moment that I would look up to investigate, he would be adamantly studying some object or his shoes. I even thought I saw him blushing, but thought it was just my imagination because there was no way that my formidable boardroom exec. of a boss was shy.

 I was not a partier and apparently neither was Zayn so we decided to head on back to the hotel. It was only about ten o'clock, but I was a little drained from the jitters that Mack had been giving me all day. I just wanted to take a hot shower, maybe jack off while I was showering, quietly of course, and go to bed, even though we had a late flight that next day.

 We got back to the hotel and I rushed straight for the shower. I was so wound up that I definitely needed to masturbate. In my haste, I forgot to lock the door. I jumped in the shower, but the door was still cracked a bit. I let the hot spray wash over my body. The tiny needles of water began caressing my already half-erect penis. 'Have showers always been this erotic?' I thought. Maybe it had just been too long.

 I started to gently yank on my cock and I just let my imagination run wild for the first time in all those months. It didn't take me long to cum seeing as I hadn't jacked off in a long time and I was fantasizing about the beautiful man just outside the door. I tried to keep quiet and managed to hold back all but some hard grunts that I couldn't subdue. I quickly showered and put on my pajamas before leaving the bathroom.

 I came out and noticed that he was flipping channels with one leg up and his arm over his head. He seemed completely comfortable except that his face was absolutely flushed. I asked him if there was anything wrong and he wouldn't look at me but said that he was fine. I flopped down on the bed with the intent to fall asleep when Zayn asked me if I had been with anyone since my ex. I explained that I hadn't and how I felt about casual sex. I then told him the reason for wanting to take the vacation and he replied by saying that he felt like an ass now, making me come with him. I told him not to worry, that I could take the trip once we got back.

 He looked distressed when he sat up and looked at me. He asked, "Can I tell you something Jeff?" I nodded in the affirmative and then he shocked me yet again by saying, "I want you in the worst way, I thought about you for months and I felt horrible because I didn't think you were gay. Now you tell me that you are and i'm ecstatic, but I know that you aren't into casual sex. I've been thinking about it all day and if it's cool with you, I'd like to date you. You are a very nice guy, and after hearing what happened with your ex, i'd never want to hurt you like that so i'm willing to take this as slowly as you'd like." If I was speechless at the beginning of his speech, I was completely mute by the end of it.

 I don't know what he thought by my silence but he continued anyway. "I know i'm your boss, but we can work something out or if it's not a problem with you then it can stay the same..." He looked like he wanted to continue but I interrupted him and said, "You're gay?" In hindsight, I know it was a stupid question but the thought was just registering in my fog-induced brain. I shook my head and apologized.

 He actually laughed and explained that being the CEO of a fledgling company trying to make it's mark on the business community didn't leave much time for a social life, so he hadn't been serious with anyone, thus not giving air to his personal life. I nodded in understanding because I knew he hadn't known I was gay and I was not even close to being in the closet, i'm just discreet.

 After what seemed like forever, I was able to form complete sentences, I began to fantasize about how our lives could be together, but my ex's face flashed before my eyes and I saw the pain that another relationship could cause. I looked at him and even though I liked him well enough, I really didn't know him outside the office. I decided to truly guard my heart this time until I was sure that he wouldn't break it.

 I told him that i'd love to date him and that I was just fine remaining his employee. We'd never had confrontations in the past but if it came to that I had money put away in case I lost my job.

 Armed with the walls around my heart and my other alternatives should this go awry, I got up off my bed and walked over to his bed. He looked a little flushed and I saw a bulge in his pajama bottoms. I knew then that he'd peeked in on me in the shower. I laid down next to him and gave him the most tender kiss I knew how. He responded in kind and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

 The next day, we had breakfast and we got ready for our flights. I thought it would be a little awkward, but we just shared shy glances and talked about ourselves. I felt like a teenager again with my first crush. It had been so long since i'd been through the dating phase. We touched down in California just close to ten p.m. and we were both jet-lagged and hungry so I told him that I could whip something up at home. We got a taxi and drove to my house. I have a maid that comes in once a week, so I knew that I would have food for my return.

 Thirty minutes later I had made bacon, eggs, toast with jam, and fresh orange juice. We ate heartily and sat down on the couch. Zayn had already started a fire and after eating, we sat just watching the embers and holding each other. We just talked and smooched. I got up and got a blanket and pillows, he looked hurt that I didn't want him to sleep with me, but when I came back, I just cuddled up next to him and he knew that I planned to snuggle up to him and sleep like that.

 Thus started our relationship. We would work like dogs during the day the make the company prosper with no traces of impropriety, and afterward we would go out to dinner, eat at his place or mine, walk on the beach and hold hands, we'd shop, or go to museums, but we still hadn't had sex. Sometimes I could see the fire burning in his eyes or feel the urgency in his touch, but we hadn't gone further than petting. I really wanted him to make the first move and he wanted me to feel secure enough to make the first move. We were deadlocked. After a few weeks of this and with both of us keeping quiet about it, I decided that I had had enough.

 That day I was a bear at work. My co-workers steered clear of me once they caught a whiff of my attitude, but I didn't care because I felt like hell. Masturbating was no longer working for me. It just left me feeling unfulfilled and cold showers had never worked for me. I decided to end this waiting game and talk to him.

 While I was in my office looking for a way to confront him, I heard a knock on my door. I barked an answer that was definitely less than a welcome and saw Zayn pop his head in. I immediately felt bad and gave him an apologetic shrug. He came in and closed my door and I figured now was as good a time as ever. I said, "I'm so horny that I could explode!!" I saw a slow smile creep up into his face but I had more to say, "I keep waiting for you to give me the ultimate invitation, to just take me in your arms and make me yours, but you haven't. Am I doing something wrong?"

 I saw alarm come into his face then and he said, "I've been waiting for you. I'm in unmarked territory here. Every time I think that I should go ahead and make love to you, I think about how you've been hurt and it stops me because I don't want you to think that this is casual for me or that I just want to get off, or that if you don't I'll go and get it from someone else like your ex did. It's been damned hard the past weeks to keep my kisses, caresses, and embraces to a minimum because I knew you weren't ready. What I neglected to tell you in New York is that i'm not into casual sex either."

 By now he had come around to the side of my desk where I sat and perched himself on the edge of the mahogany desk. He continued then with, "I was ready to plunge headfirst into this ocean we call life, and I wanted you there beside me, but I knew you couldn't handle it, so I've bided my time and just let our relationship flourish. Sex, while it is very enjoyable, doesn't compare to what I have in mind for us. So a few cold showers, some steamy fantasies, and a lot of masturbation is a small price to pay to wait for someone you love to be ready to open their heart and receive that love."

 I had never heard anything so beautiful in my life. I wasn't angry with him anymore because I understood the sacrifices that he'd made just to make me feel comfortable. Just then, I felt the walls around my heart crumbling and I feared that I had already lost my heart to this wonderful man and I was seriously doubting that- that would be a bad thing.

 I stood up and kissed him with all of the emotions that I was feeling cursing through my body. Our tongues danced to a tune as old as time itself and I felt my heart burst open within the warmth of Zayn's embrace. I looked at him, knowing and not caring that my heart was in my eyes and told him to come to my house for dinner after work. He cradled my face lovingly and kissed me once more before standing straight up and adjusting his pants so that he could walk out of my office.

 I purposely left early to prepare for his arrival. I cooked roasted pork with a citrus glaze, glazed baby carrots, and Tuscan potatoes. I had wine glasses chilling, the table was set with white candles, a fire was lit, and I had the lights dimmed with soft jazz playing in the background. I knew he'd be at my house in any minute, so I dashed into the shower, and quickly washed myself squeaky clean, even taking time to douche and shave. I put on some nice black slacks with a thin blue sweater and waited for him to turn his key in the lock.

 I heard his car come into the driveway and my heart began racing. I had to remember to pace myself because I actually did want to eat, jumping his bones would come later. He arrived at the door and as he came in I just drank in the sight of this handsome man who was all mines. I handed him a glass of wine and proceeded to kiss him senseless. He chuckled and walked with me over to the table. We ate and he praised the food. I was immensely pleased. He then looked taken aback when he realized that I hadn't prepared dessert. I told him that I was his dessert and that he would be mine. He stared at me hungrily as I led him to the bedroom.

 We laid down on the bed all the while kissing and fondling each other. We were slowly removing each other's clothing and as his shirt and tie came off, I gasped at his hairy chest. It was as if I was seeing him for the first time. I knew he had been working out because his once rounded belly was now flat and hard. His nipples were dark and pink against the darkness of his hairy chest. There was an extremely sexy trail of hair down his lower abdomen that descended into his pants making me even more eager to explore his beautiful body.


	2. Future Filled With Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> •Chapter Song(s)•  
> One Direction-No Control  
> Birdy-Best Shot

He still had his pants on and I knew that the bulge between his legs couldn't have been comfortable. I stood him up and removed his socks. I unbuttoned his pants and took a deep breath as I pulled down his pants. I noticed that he must have showered at the office because he smelled like crisp clean soap and was not wearing any underwear. His cock sprang forward out of a nest of dark brown curls. He was trimmed but had left a dark patch of curls at the top of his crotch.

 I just stared at his cock for a minute taking in his beauty. He was a little over eight inches long and three inches in diameter. Up until now, we had only fondled and in an effort not to get too caught up, we had never been completely naked. I was so ready for this that I was scared I would cum just at the sight of his beautiful man-meat. I steeled myself and began showering his prick with tiny butterfly kisses. I wanted to learn every nuance of him and we had the whole weekend ahead of us.

 I was still half-dressed and Zayn seemed to want both of us naked so he lifted me up. I could see in his eyes that he was holding on to his self-control by a single thread. We quickly removed the rest of our clothes and began kissing each other again. I was delving my tongue farther than I had ever gone before and Zayn met me every step of the way. I pushed him onto the bed so I could take in the whole package and so that he could do the same. It seemed a shame that until then we'd never seen each other naked. It was so worth it though.

 I had been thinking of our conversation in my office all day and I realized that he'd used the 'L' word. My eyes filled with tears at the beautiful man that offered me his love so freely. I couldn't believe that I was being given a chance to love someone fully and without restrictions. I knew now that I had never really loved or felt love from my ex. I shook my head a bit to bring Zayn back into focus. I saw that he was looking at me curiously. I smiled in reassurance and began kissing his neck.

 I knew that his neck was an erogenous zone so I made sure that I hit all of his spots. His eyes were glazed over with lust and that was just how I wanted him. I moved down to his nipples. They were perfect dime sized nipples that hardened when I nipped and laved at them. His body was perfect. I kissed my way down his toned torso gently biting him as I went along. He was gently moaning my name and I wondered what he'd sound like when we got into the real action.

 I couldn't wait any longer. I moved back to his cock and literally drooled all over it. I dove right onto the head and he shot up almost into a sitting position. I was working my way all the way down his shaft. I knew he probably didn't think I could deep throat but he was about to be proved wrong. I worked the head into my mouth and then purposely only worked an inch into my mouth at a time. When I finally bottomed out and my nose was nestled into his small patch I let out a groan. I just loved having all of that man meat in my mouth.

 Zayn was letting out a series of rolling groans and I knew he wouldn't last much longer. I held him in the back of my throat and began a swallowing motion. Zayn went crazy. I came back up and immediately dove down again. I repeated this action until I felt his balls tighten up. I came back up to the head and twirled my mouth all around while jacking him off. I tapped his bud with my finger and then began working it inside. He immediately started shooting. It was wonderful. I never wanted to taste another mans cum for as long as I lived. I savored his flavor.

 I was still milking him when he became too sensitive and I had to stop. I heard myself make some whimpering noises. I was so ready. He could have any part of me that he wanted. I was rock hard and it had been an effort not to cum on the floor when he shot off. He was holding me loosely and had the most satisfied look on his face. He looked completely relaxed and I thought he was falling asleep. I knew that I was good but I didn't want him to fall asleep from it and leave me hard and aching.

 I was a bit disappointed but I was glad that he got release. I was still watching Zayn's face and he suddenly grinned widely and flipped us over so that he was on top of me with my legs trapped between his. "You didn't think I forgot about you did you?"

 I breathed a sigh of relief and gulped a few times, "You looked pretty comfy, I thought you were falling asleep."

 "Well baby, I admit that I didn't expect it to be that good. I just had to collect myself for a minute." He looked at me while caressing my cheek and he looked a little apprehensive. "You know that I love you don't you? I'll never force you into anything that you aren't ready for but this has gone far beyond dating for me. Just know that i'm interested in going as far as you want..."

 I cut him off by pressing my fingers to his mouth. "I love you too." He looked completely shocked. Who wouldn't love him? He rested his forehead against mine and he was breathing deeply. When he looked me in the eyes, I saw that he had tears in his eyes. His voice was thick with emotion when he said, "Please make love to me baby."

 I could do nothing but smile and nod. Zayn went to move off me but I stilled him and began kissing him again. I wanted him whimpering and begging me to take him. I began running my hands up and down his sides. I stopped kissing him for a moment to tell him to lick my fingers. He took my fingers into his mouth and started groaning. He was sucking on them like they were a cock.

 Instead of getting him all riled up he was driving me crazy. I withdrew my fingers and reclaimed his mouth. I moved my wet fingers to his bud and began pushing first one and then two fingers into him. He was wriggling against me but I had him trapped within the circle of my arms. He had buried his face in my neck and was biting and nibbling on my neck.

 Damn, I was getting as worked up as he was. "Baby I can't wait, please fuck me!!" Oh thank God I thought, I didn't think that I could have waited much longer. I rolled us so that we didn't have to break our kiss. I reached over and grabbed some lube and condoms off my nightstand. Zayn grabbed the condoms out of my hand. "I don't know how you feel about this, but i'm clean and I love you. I don't want there to be any barriers between us. We've waited too long and for me this is forever." I was trying to hold back tears when I just nodded and tossed the condoms over my shoulders.

 I spread his legs and just had to stare at this beautiful man gazing lovingly at me. His hole twitched as I tapped my finger against it. I leaned down and began licking at his opening. He sucked in a large breath and when he did, I pushed my tongue in partially. He groaned but otherwise remained silent. I began alternating between gently fingering him and tonguing him. I could have eaten his ass all night, it was that delicious, but I wanted something other than my tongue in that tight hole.

 I lubed up my fingers and when he was taking three fingers at a time, I knew he was ready. I smeared a generous amount of lube on my cock. There was no way that I would ever intentionally hurt my baby. I was just a bit larger than he was and I wanted to make sure that he was as comfortable as possible.

 I pushed against his hole and when the head popped in I had to steel myself against the sensations. It had been so long. He needed to get used to me and I needed not to cum before I could give him pleasure. I felt him relax and I slowly began working my whole cock into his tight canal. It was heaven. I truly could tell the difference between just making love and making love with someone you loved. Not just my body was involved, but my soul was also involved. I felt completely connected. Once I was completely sheathed in him I began to slowly undulate.

 Oh My Goodness! He felt so great. A rumble came from deep within my chest and Zayn's mouth was hanging partially open. I bent down so that I could lick and tease his nipples. He started yelping and when I began gently biting his nipples, he started gasping. I moved up to his neck and bit down hard on his neck all the while pumping my entire length into him. I had him trapped so that he could only accept each thrust. With the friction that I was creating on his cock, I knew it was only a matter of time before he started shooting his second load.

 I reached between us and began jerking him off. "I love you baby," I whispered and sealed our lips. I increased the tempo of my strokes and knew that I wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. He started shooting thick ropes of cum on both of our chests and feeling the intensity of his orgasm sent me over the edge as well. His ass was clamped tightly around my cock and it was just too much for me. I shot off a large load into my love's ass and almost collapsed from the sheer pleasure of it.

 I slowly disengaged from Zayn and I moved down to his ass. I made sure that I hadn't hurt him and I laved his ass until I had cleaned all of my cum out of his ass. It was unlike anything i'd ever tasted. I loved it. There was something about his ass mixed with my cum and just his scent that was so different from anyone else i'd been with. I licked his cum off his chest and scooped the remaining cum off my chest. I'd had a full three courses of cum and I was completely satisfied... for the moment.

 "Next I want you to make love to me. You've been so wonderful to me over these last few months and i'm so sorry that I made you wait but I don't want you to wait any longer. I want to be yours in every way." He was looking at me with that intensity that I so loved but he just smiled and kissed me.

 He replied, "Let's rest up; we've got all weekend to be together." He was right of course, but I didn't really want to wait, even if I felt myself falling asleep in his arms.

 I was having the greatest dream. Zayn was sucking my dick like it was his favorite Popsicle while burying two fingers up my ass. It was so incredible and it had been so long since i'd felt anything close to that. I started waking up and I was fighting it because I didn't want to lose that delicious dream.

 As I woke up, I realized that I was still feeling the sensations and my legs felt awfully heavy. I popped one eye open and all I could do was groan. Zayn was doing exactly what i'd been dreaming. The thought alone almost had me cumming. Once he felt that I was awake, he began flexing his fingers to rub my prostate. It was more than I could stand and I started shooting in his mouth. What a wake-up call!

 He came up to kiss me good morning and I thought that waking up to him was something that I could definitely do. I smiled and told him that it was wonderful the way he woke me up. He replied, "I just couldn't wait any longer. I've been dreaming of tasting you almost since we've been together and watching you this morning just pushed me to the limit. You're so beautiful baby, I hope you meant everything you said last night 'cuz i'm going to hold you to every word." I kissed him with all the love I felt inside.

 "I meant every word Zayn, I do love you and I want this to be forever too."

 He smiled brilliantly and then his gaze turned lusty. Uh oh, I was in for it, I thought. "I gotta have you baby, I need to be inside of you." How could I refuse him anything? It made me feel so sexy to be wanted like that. I nodded and Zayn went back to fingering me. He grabbed some lube and generously coated his wonderful cock. He flipped me over so that he could take me from behind and I was only too happy to oblige. He pushed the head in and after waiting a moment for me to get used to him, he started pushing forward until he was flush against me.

 I didn't really want him to be gentle and it was like he read my mind because he was relentless in his pounding. I was not allowed to take a full breath and I loved it. I was fully taken and it was so sexy. He anchored himself with one hand on the small of my back and the other on my hip. His stroke was both powerful and steady. I could already feel my orgasm building but I wanted him with me. "Cum with me baby, i'm so close." I thought I heard him chuckle but I wasn't sure. He was hitting my prostate with each thrust and I just couldn't hold out any longer. I came in long jets without even touching myself. It was so intense that I flopped onto the bed, no longer able to hold myself up.

 Zayn started kissing my ears and neck soothing me through the aftershocks of my orgasm. My goodness, he still hadn't cum! He laughed when I pointed it out and just started slowly pumping into me. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't tell you, I can go all night if I want to." Oh God, he was going to wear me out. It felt like he was giving the inside of my ass a massage he was thrusting so slowly. I groaned his name over and over. He whispered into my ear, "That's right baby, I love it when you say my name." This was a whole other side of him that I never knew and I was loving it.

 Well, if I was going to go out from too many orgasms, then I could at least go out getting a good hard pounding and loving every minute of it. "C'mon, give me all that you've got. I can take it." He definitely took it to heart and began pounding my ass for all he was worth. I screamed over and over, "Harder! Harder!" I could feel the sweat pouring off him and dripping over me. I wanted to see if he'd still be cocky after I used some of my tricks on him. With each thrust, I started milking his cock with my ass muscles. He gasped in shock and tried increasing his tempo even more. I was halting his movements, sometimes slowing him from withdrawing or even making it difficult to slam into me. We were now fighting a battle of wills and the friction that it created was awesome.

 "Oh, oh, oh, your ass is driving me crazy, no one has ever made me cum this soon, i'm so close, oh God I love you so much!" He pounded in a frenzy that had me gasping for air and shooting a third but less substantial load onto the bed. He swelled inside of me and shot what seemed like fifteen jets into my ass.

 After we'd showered and changed the bed, we settled in bed snuggling close to each other. "Zayn, can I ask you something?"

 "Sure my sweet, anything you want to ask, just ask."

 "I just wanted to know what your favorite color is and whether you like gold more than silver."

 "Sweetheart I have no idea why you'd ask that but my favorite color is black and i've always gravitated more towards silver. Is there a reason for me telling you that?"

 I felt so good snuggled next to him that I almost didn't want him to know why i'd asked. I tensed up from nervousness and just went for it. "Yeah I wanted to know because when I formally dedicate myself to you I want to wear something that you'll love and since I want a ring i'll know to get silver or white gold, whichever looks best." I looked at him and he was gaping at me. "Say something baby."

 His voice was gruff with emotion when he responded. "As long as I get to wear your favorite color and get a ring too." I let out a pent up breath.

 "I thought you'd freak out", I told him.

 He smiled broadly at me and kissed me until I could barely remember my name. "You just beat me to it sweetheart, but I want an actual ceremony. I don't care that the government doesn't recognize us, you'll be my husband in my heart and i'll be yours."

 I was damn near crying. This was perfect. We still had some things to work through though. "Zayn what about work? I don't think a lot of people will take this well. I know that it isn't like we're in the closet, but you are the boss and i'm an employee."

 "Baby, you'll be my partner in the business. You do the work of a partner anyway and anyone who questions your integrity in the workplace will just have to take it up with the boss." He beamed up at me and I didn't think that I could be any happier.

 "There's only one more thing to settle for right now."

 "What is it Zayn?"

 "Your place or mine sweetheart? There is no way i'm living another night without you lying beside me."

 I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't speak for a minute. I hadn't even thought about it, but I realized that I didn't want to be away from him either. "Anywhere that you are is fine with me baby, as long as we're together." We sealed it with a kiss and I was sure that the future would be filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Leave a Comment and Kudos!! xo


End file.
